


All those years ago

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Gwaine wishes it were different





	All those years ago

Gwaine stopped when he noticed where he was. On his way home from yet another meaningless date, he realized that this was the street where he had run into him. Where Percy had almost run him over, checking his mobile, not watching where he was going, all those years ago. 

Smiling sadly, Gwaine leaned against the wall, lit a cigarette and took a deep drag. 

Percy. The one that had gotten away. The one he should never let have go. They had been young, too young probably. Too young to realize what really counted, to admit that he loved him.


End file.
